Moments
by JustSims17
Summary: For the Warblers and the New Directions life is a series of moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: The beginning of this fic takes place from Blaine's perspective, from the second line break onwards it is in third person. Hope you enjoy and please review :) I love and appreciate those so much. Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me I don't own Glee and never will**

* * *

><p>Moments<p>

The last thing I expected before a Warbler performance was to meet an absolute _god_ of a boy coming down the staircase, one who obviously had no clue about Dalton's dress code. I'd been focused on heading to the choir room/meeting room along with the rest of the school, until I felt his hand on my shoulder and a soft nervous voice saying. "Excuse me?"

The voice alone was enough to get my attention. I turned to face him and glanced up and down the perfect specimen, only for a few seconds though, I wouldn't want the guy to catch on I was checking him out. _Easy Blaine, don't creep out the new kid. _I told myself, smiling and holding out my hand. "My name's Blaine." I told him, almost losing it when I felt how baby smooth those hands were.

"I'm Kurt." He said shyly, taking my hand and shaking it with hesitation, as if he wasn't used to affectionate gestures. I told him about the Warbler's performance and invited him along, taking his hand as I lead him down the hallway. _Smooth move number two Blaine… Smooth move number two._

I was still unsure if Kurt was actually gay, but judging from that flawless designer jacket he had I had my suspicions. Kurt's face resembled a deer caught in the headlights as we entered the room and he saw the sea of uniforms. It was possibly the single most adorable thing he'd ever seen, and I couldn't help what I did next. "You'll fit right in." I said, adjusting the collar of his fabulous jacket and giving him a small wink. _Crap Blaine there's the creeping again. _I mentally kicked myself, and did the only thing that'd make it less awkward- I started the number. I'd rehearsed the Teenage Dream performance with the Warblers so many times I swear a couple of the other Warblers started to look like Katy Perry, but today I couldn't resist staring at Kurt while I performed, as if I was performing it for him, all for him, until the number ended.

_Did I just seduce the cutest guy I've ever met in song? NO. Befriend Blaine. BEFRIEND. Not seduce. BEFRIEND _

Fortunately the poor guy wasn't too intimidated and clapped with all his might along with the other Dalton students. I laughed, hugged and clapped my fellow Warbler's on the back, living in the moment even though my eyes were STILL riveted on Kurt.

Slowly the room started to quiet down and empty, leaving me alone with Kurt. _This could be a problem _I warned myself, putting my hands in my pockets. "So did you like the performance?" I asked him. _No he didn't, you sung to him about skin tight jeans and going all the way and now you no chance of a friendship. Stupid Blaine._

"You guys sound amazing Blaine, you vocals are angelic." Kurt said, his eyes still clouded with awe that made me look down with embarrassment until my blush had dispersed. Suddenly I spotted Kurt brushing his fringe out his eyes. That was when his heart sunk and the smile on my face fell. I had seen this guy before, on a stage during New Directions' regional performance last year.

"Kurt Hummel?" I asked, raising my eyebrow questioningly.

Kurt looked taken aback and almost frightened at my knowledge. "You know my last name?"

"I believe I saw it in the program for your Regional's competition last year." I said, placing my hands in the pockets of my Dalton slacks. My words caused Kurt's eyes widened at this and he looked absolutely terrified. I'd feel guilty if it didn't look so damn adorable.

"Please don't beat me up."

At that I had to laugh. "Why would I do that?"

"I don't know for sneaking into your rehearsal?"

"Kurt not to be offensive but attempting to blend into a school without knowing the dress code doesn't really qualify as sneaking."

Kurt's face relaxed slightly and even managed a slight smile at my jibe at his spying skills. I was glad to see his face relax as I grinned. "Come on, I want you to meet the guys." I told him, steering him gently out of the room by the shoulders.

Kurt seemed extremely surprised when I took him for coffee with Wes and David, his eyes clouded over slightly with the pain deep within him. His continued expectation that they would physically assault him scared Blaine more than anything Kurt said about his trauma. Suddenly I wanted to talk to him alone, and gently sent Wes and David away. "I take it your having problems at school?" I asked.

"I'm the only person out of the closet at my school." Kurt told me softly, and again I could help the small feelings of celebration I felt in my chest whenever he affirmed he was gay.

After learning about all that Kurt was going through with some jerk that was making his life hell, I gave him options. "I'd love to tell you to just come and enroll here but tuition is steep and I know that's not an option for everybody." I told him, trying not to get my own hopes up more than I was trying to not to get Kurt's hopes up. Although if there was a chance that Dalton offered Kurt a chance at happiness then it really couldn't hurt.

"Prejudice is just ignorance." I advised, before an idea began forming in my head. "There's something I can give you if you don't mind waiting."

Kurt nodded, his eyes looking down at his hands in thought as I left the room. I gathered several papers, from around the student commons and my own dormitory, including admission details for Dalton and a yearbook, which I wrote a small note in before returning to Kurt.

"I want you to know that this is always here for you." I told him, handing over the papers. "Don't let anyone make your choices for you. it's your life Kurt."

"Thank you." Kurt said, getting up and allowing me to give him a pat on the shoulder goodbye as I left.

* * *

><p>Watching after the gorgeous creature that was Blaine (he was still wondering when he was going to wake up at this point) Kurt opened up the yearbook to the Warbler's 4 pages. The first of which had Blaine's contact information and one word in Black ink, written almost lovingly on the page- <em>Courage. <em>Kurt smiled and stroked the word before turning the page to see Blaine's Warbler portrait. Looking around to be sure he was alone Kurt carefully pulled the picture from the book, folding it and placing it in his bag as he left. Maybe he'd find a use for his outdated vogue magazines after all…

Blaine somehow managed to avoid any questions or teasing about the mysterious Kurt from any of the Warblers or the other students for the rest of the day, which he personally thought was a miracle. It was only after dinner, when he opened up his laptop to read over his history essay (well he told himself that's what he was doing, but in actuality he was on instant messenger) that it really began.

_TheGavelOwnsYou has signed in_

_BWarb's status is now 'Do Not Disturb'_

TheGavelOwnsYou: But you're already so disturbed

_BWarb is typing a message_

BWarb: Thanks Wes... What's up?

TheGavelOwnsYou: You and the New Direction kid your dying to make out with

BWarb: There's this new thing called using names. You should try it sometime

TheGaelOwnsYou: Fine. You and that Kurt kid your dying to make out with. Better? :)

BWarb: I was just befriending him. He needs a friend

TheGavelOwnsYou: Whenever I meet someone I sing to them about going all the way too.

BWarb: Shut up

TheGavelOwnsYou: Language Anderson!

BWarb: Shut it before I take your gavel where it will never see the light of day again please? Thanks

TheGavelOwnsYou: Uncalled for!

BWarb: Just to warn you- I ALWAYS follow through with things.

TheGavelOwnsYou: That's what Kurt said

BWarb: Wes!

TheGavelOwnsYou has signed out

BWarb: Just wait till the next Warbler's rehearsal, your getting the worst backing vocals I can find and It'll make dowopping look involved :-|Gavel or no gavel

_BWarb has signed out_

Blaine shut the lid of his laptop firmly, sighing and loosening his Dalton tie as he lay back on his dormitory bed. If he was honest with himself he definitely did have feelings were Kurt despite how little time he'd known the countertenor, and they had developed quickly. But at the moment they could share nothing more than friendship and he couldn't see escalating into anything more just yet. _Stupid Blaine.. _He told himself one last time before easing off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt sat quietly In his room, tracing his fingers over his lips, feeling the ghost of Karofsky's lips upon them and trying to control his own shaking. Since returning home from school Kurt had brushed his teeth and washed his face, particularly his lips, multiple times but the feeling of Karofsky forcing his lips to his in the boy's locker room. It was as if something sacred had been stolen from him, something that he could never, and would never recover. A first kiss was a moment so sacred that it made Friday night dinners look petty.

Slowly Kurt began his moisturizing routine rubbing it into his now pristine face, glancing every few moments at his cellphone on the dresser, which seemed to be taunting him, willing him to call Blaine. He hadn't told anyone about what Karofsky had done. His morality denied him the pleasure of outing Karofsky, potentially ruining someone's life for a few short lived moments of personal satisfaction and vengeance. That would be just as wrong as what Karofsky did to him.

He didn't want to talk to Finn, not yet at least. That would do more harm then good. Rachel was an absolute no go, the girl would escalate the situation faster than he could choose outfits. What he really needed was someone that wasn't in contact with his inner circle, and Blaine fit the criteria perfectly.

His phone was like the beating heart beneath the floorboards. He would have picked up the phone and called Blaine at that moment if his desktop computer hadn't lit up and sounded a beep that announced someone had signed on to instant messenger. Placing his moisturizer in his cosmetics drawer, Kurt took a seat by the computer, smiling and crossing one leg over the other as a he saw Blaine had signed on.

Porcelain has signed in

_BWarb has signed in_

BWarb: Hey Kurt :)

Porcelain: Hey Blaine.

BWarb: Something up?

Porcelain: How'd you know?

BWarb: Full stop, no smile.

Porcelain: Your powers of deduction astound me

BWarb: So what happened?

_BWarb is typing a message_

BWarb: Karofsky?

Kurt tried to calm his breathing and shaking as he typed what had happened

Porcelain: I did what you said, confronted him, told him I wouldn't take it anymore

BWarb: And...

_Porcelain is typing a message_

Porcelain: He kissed me

Blaine let his hands drop heavily on the table of Dalton's common room, letting out a heavy breath in shock

BWarb: OMG Kurt why didn't you call me?

Porcelain: Typing is a little less shaky than a voice

BWarb: I'm so sorry. Want me to come over so we can talk about it?

Porcelain: I'm 30 minutes behind on my moisturizing routine...

Blaine thought to himself for a few moments, attempting to come up with some way to cheer the guy up until he saw the words 'likes musicals' in Kurt's small profile and had a plan.

_BWarb is typing a message…_

BWarb: I have Wicked on DVD

Porcelain: Sounds perfect

BWarb: Oh that was easy...

Porcelain: What can I say I'm a sucker for musicals

BWarb: Its part of the plan

Kurt grinned fondly at the screen, feel like he should be pitching himself to be certain this person could exist.

Porcelain: Why haven't I met you before now?

BWarb: Life sucks?

Porcelain: Your optimism is also beyond measure.

_BWarb is typing a message_

BWarb: Give me 40 minutes?

Porcelain: Make it an hour

BWarb: 50

Porcelain: Deal :) Got an address?

Minutes after Blaine's arrival he and Kurt were lounged out in front of Kurt's living room TV with an empty house. Burt was still at the shop and Finn was off at football practice. Kurt lay on one side of the couch with one leg on top of the other while Blaine leaned back on the couches other end. When Kurt had described the new level to which Karofsky had stooped Blaine had offered Kurt a bag of chocolate cookies. He internally cringed at the cheesiness of the gesture but Kurt seemed to find comfort of it. He was currently holding the bag like a teddy bear and nibbling on a cookie while losing himself in the music of Wicked, letting the smooth vocals of Defying Gravity wash over him.

"Me and Rachel killed this song in Glee Club last year" Kurt said, a small smirk crossing his face.

"Rachel Berry? Your lead vocalist?" Blaine asked, succumbing to curiosity

Kurt's eyes clouded over once more as memories of Rachel's performances flashed through his mind. "When she talks it literally feels like my own personal nightmare but when she opens to mouth to sing its amazing."

"Do I sense a boy crush on ?" Blaine teased, stealing a cookie for himself out of the bag in Kurt's hand.

"No." Kurt said in an offended tone. "That would be called desperation."

Blaine laughed, while Kurt let his legs fall down on the couch, where they landed on Blaine's lap, making him a footrest.

It was that moment that Burt chose to walk through the door and into the living room. He froze for a moment to take in the sight as Kurt hastily sat up and took his legs off Blaine.

"Oh dad this is my friend Blaine." Kurt said hastily, making introductions while Blaine looked very uncomfortable.

"Thats great, nice to meet you Blaine." Burt said, seeming as uncomfortable as Kurt. "If you boys need me i'll be upstairs." He said, hurrying up the stairs and into his room.

"I'd better go. The Warbler's have a late rehearsal." Blaine told him, getting up off the couch while Kurt nodded and hugged the cookie packet tighter.

The image was so cute Blaine couldn't resist making one last offer. "How about I come to your school tomorrow afternoon? Help you deal with Karofsky?"

"That'd be great." Kurt said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Of course Kurt had started hanging around Blaine more since meeting him. Getting coffee from the local lima bean, obsessing over the latest vogue styles, and watching just a few too many broadway shows to the point where Blaine began to suggest he had a problem. A tasteful and artistic problem, but a problem none-the-less.

Whenever they met Kurt's head screamed to his pounding heart that they were not dates, they were nothing more than two friends meeting up. Unfortunately his heart was feigning deafness and preferred to slowly torture him with pangs of infactuation whenever Blaine so much as drew his lips around the lid of his coffee cup, or held Kurt's gaze for a few moments longer than necessary.

Blaine's framed Warbler portrait, with the the small cut out letters spelling the word courage,was the only proof he had that the guy was even real. For Kurt opening his locker and running his eyes over the inspiring word was like being held and told it was going to be okay by a brother, lover, or even the birth mother he barely knew. One word told the greatest bed time story he'd ever heard, lulling him into a peaceful state where he could close his eyes and imagine he attended a school where people had more emotional maturity than eight year olds. One simple word and one guy did that, in a matter of days. It was mind boggling.

It was after the mouth assault (Kurt still refused to call it a kiss in any way, shape or form) that Karofsky truly began to terrify him. Blaine's confrontation with the jock seemed to have done nothing to stop the harrassment. They were small things, not even verbal or violent actions, but still terrifying. The beginning was a Thursday chemistry class, when Karofsky had strangely left his usual seat and bullied his way into the one behind Kurt, where Jacob usually sat. The mere closeness was enough to unnerve and discomfort Kurt, who adjusted the hot collar of his jacket and sat through the class with a shaking hand.

Of course someone (most likely Puck) had managed to blow up their latest experiment, earning the combined attention of the class and the teacher but not Karofsky. Karofsky's eyes were piercing the back of Kurt's still hot neck, until he took advantage of the lack of witnesses and slowly ran a finger from the tip of Kurt's neck to the base and then slightly down his back. Kurt closed his eyes and shuddered, too afraid to even turn around and face Karofsky. Instead he simply grabbed his books (upturning his still empty beaker in the process) and fled the room with what he hoped was dignity, mouthing something that sounded like 'bathroom' in the general direction of the teacher.

Jogging to his locker Kurt attempted to open it, but in the state he was in he couldn't even muster the focus it took to enter his combination. He thumped the locker with his fist before covering his face with his hands and sliding down the cold metal, sitting on the floor with his knees up to his chin. That was when Kurt felt the steady pulse of his vibrating phone in the pocket of his tight navy jeans. He wiped at his eyes, pulling out his phone and staring at the message.

_Have courage Kurt- Blaine_

Kurt couldn't resist smiling, now standing and replying with his back to the locker

_I'm not sure I can find any in this place_

Now Kurt opened his locker, leaning his cheek on the word while he read Blaine's next tweet.

_You need to find it Kurt sometimes you just have to look closely. - Blaine_

_Can I find it over a salad bowl at breadsticks? _Kurt replied, hoping the fondness he was trying to send with the tweet was felt by Blaine through the phone.

_Your on, my buy ;-) - Blaine_

Kurt grinned. _Wouldn't have it any other way. _He said, clicking send and heading out the door with a little more spring in his step.

Of course Blaine wanted almost an hours time before they met up, leaving Kurt to pace his room in boredom until he decided to busy himself with checking emails or maybe some light surfing on the internet. This plan was supported when he heard a beep alerting him to someone signing on.

_Frankenteen has signed in_

_Frankenteen is typing a message_

Frankenteen: Hey dude can you give me some advice?

Porcelain: Why hello Finn, nice of you to not take the few steps to my room to talk to me in person

Frankenteen: I want to buy Rachel a gift for Christmas but I just know i'll get something stupid.

Porcelain: I have the perfect solution, get her something wearable that doesn't make her look like a grandmother gone wrong.

_ItsBrittanyBitch has signed on_

Frankenteen: Did Brittany just figure out how to sign in to her account?

Porcelain: Dear cheesus I've now seen everything

_Porcelain is typing a message_

Porcelain: Bring her into the conversation. She's as fashionable as she is dumb

_Frankenteen has added ItsBrittanyBitch to the conversation_

ItsBrittanyBitch:

Porcelain: You just did Brittany...

Frankenteen: But you'll want to use the spacebar

ItsBrittanyBitch: isthatinthesky?

Frankenteen: Not really...

Porcelain: Its the long rectangular thing on your computer

ItsBrittanyBitch: thethingwithwordsonit?

Porcelain: Thats the screen Brittany

_ItsBrittanyBitch is typing a message_

ItsBrittanyBitch: I found it! :)

Porcelain: brilliant Brittany...

Frankenteen: I wanna get Rachel something wearble and I need ideas

ItsBrittanyBitch: Girls like necklaces?

Porcelain: Brittany, for once your making sense

ItsBrittanyBitch: Whats sense? Is it made in an oven?

Frankenteen: ...

Porcelain: ...

_Porcelain is typing a message_

Porcelain: Get her a necklace with one of those gold stars she loves. She'll be even more insufferable and obsessed with stardom than she already is but she'll like it.

_Porcelain is typing a message_

Porcelain: I better go. I'm meeting someone at Lima Bean

Frankenteen: Cool, thanks dude!

_Frankenteen has signed out_

_Porcelain has signed out_

ItsBrittanyBitch: I don't know how to leave...


End file.
